Tak Selamanya Kematian Menandakan Kehilangan
by Heterochrome Scissors
Summary: Tak selamanya kematian menandakan kehilangan. Perlahan Levi menemukan bagaimana untuk tetap terhubung dengan teman seperjuangannya di alam sana, ditemani Eren yang akhirnya mengetahui siapa Levi sebenarnya /summary gaje/ Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje, bahasa aneh, dan hal nista lainnya. Pairing libur yaa /plak/ Jangan dibaca jika dirasa kurang menarik.


"Meskipun kita menangisinya atau membawanya ke manapun, mereka tidak akan hidup lagi."

"Tetapi, akan ada satu hal yang akan membuat kita selalu teringat dengan mereka, yaitu kenangan. Itulah penghubung kita dengan mereka, memutar piringan hitam yang tersimpan dalam memori diri."

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje, bahasa aneh, dan hal nista lainnya

Aku libur pairing dulu yaa.. /digeplak/

Silahkan tekan tombol back jika dirasa kurang menarik. Selamat membaca ^^

Langkah kaki kuda-kuda tangguh itu turut meramaikan suasana yang hening saat itu. Meratapi diri mereka sendiri yang baru saja bermuka dengan kematiannya, tetapi Yang Maha Kuasa belum menghendaki, atau karena mereka benar-benar tangguh. Matahari hampir kembali ke persinggahannya di barat, namun kuda-kuda itu masih berlari menuju tempat bermukim para pengendaranya, di balik tembok yang membentang cukup tinggi di kejauhan sana. Di sanalah mereka menggantungkan hidup, sambil menyusun siasat untuk mengalahkan titan-titan itu yang dengan seenaknya merenggut nyawa orang-orang tak berdosa.

Hening masih menyelimuti, hingga...

"Gawat! Ada titan kelas 10 meter mendekat!" teriak seseorang di belakang.

"Tetaplah berkuda sampai tembok! Jangan pedulikan mereka!" sang komandan yang berada di tengah memberi aba-aba ke prajuritnya, sambil terus mencambuk tali pegangan kuda yang ditungganginya, bermaksud mempercepat tunggangannya.

"Tetapi titan itu semakin mendekat! Komandan! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" percuma saja jika tetap menunggang kuda, titan itu adalah titan sesat, yang tidak bisa diprediksikan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Sang komandan tetap keras kepala, diam sambil terus mempercepat laju kudanya. Hal itu membuat sang kopral muda di sampingnya memperlambat laju tunggangannya, agar sejajar dengan orang yang sejak tadi berteriak ketakutan di belakang sana. Setelah dirasa sejajar, sang kopral muda mulai bersuara.

"Mereka mengejar kita karena mayat-mayat ini..." kopral muda itu menatap pilu kereta kuda yang mengangkut mayat-mayat yang telah menyerahkan jantungnya untuk kejayaan umat manusia. Ya, terlalu banyak korban yang berjatuhan dalam ekspedisi yang kesekian kalinya ini, dan itupun masih gagal, tanpa ada hasil.

"Kopral Levi, jangan katakan..." dan pastinya semua orang tidak ingin seseorang di dekatnya pergi begitu saja, begitu juga dengan prajurit yang satu ini.

"Lakukan!" entah sedang diambang emosi atau hal lain, kopral muda bernama Levi ini tertular keras kepalanya sang komandan yang sedang memacu kudanya di depan.

"Tetapi kopral-"

"Meskipun kita menangisinya atau membawanya ke manapun, mereka tidak akan hidup lagi. Onggokan mayat ini akan merepotkan kita semua." Levi tetap berusaha membunuh perasaannya yang sangat menyakitkan, meskipun pada akhirnya tatapan nanar dari iris kelabunya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Ya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Mereka yang gugur dalam medan peperangan tidak mungkin hidup kembali, apalagi dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan -tangan atau kaki yang terputus, bahkan hanya separuh tubuh yang ditemukan- tidak mungkin rasanya jika mereka kembali untuk berjuang lagi untuk kejayaan umat manusia.

Dan, orang-orang yang ditinggalkan pasti merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, yang belum tentu sebagian orang menemukan penyembuhnya. Ya, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh Levi. Meskipun dari luar dirinya terlihat datar, tetapi itu didapatnya karena berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam indra perasa di hatinya. Menjadikan dirinya layaknya sebuah boneka. Dirinya juga terlalu sering mendapati prajurit lainnya yang tergeletak dan diambang nyawa, tak lupa dengan darah mereka yang benar-benar membuat Levi ingin membersihkannya, jika saja itu bukan prajurit yang selalu menghormati dan mematuhinya. Ah, Levi sudah terlalu biasa dengan itu semua.

Tetapi entah mengapa dirinya kembali merenung dalam langkah kaki kuda tunggangannya. Mengapa dirinya tidak bisa berekspresi ketika mayat teman-teman seperjuangannya dalam pasukan khusus pimpinannya dibuang begitu saja? Memang itu semua demi keselamatan sisa prajurit lainnya, tetapi apakah tidak ada rasa kehilangan sekecil apapun dari lubuk hatinya? Hanya tatapan pilu yang hampir tidak terlihat oleh siapapun yang menghiasi wajah datar itu. Terkadang dirinya bingung sendiri, apakah dirinya kurang bersahabat dengan mereka, atau justru terlalu akrab, sampai hanya matanya yang bahkan menurutnya tidak bereaksi dengan sempurna.

Ya, dirinya terlalu banyak kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga di hidupnya.

-Skip time-

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah duduk sambil menagisi kepergian senior-senior seperjuangannya yang telah berperang demi kejayaan umat manusia. Ya, itu adalah tangisannya ke sekian kalinya setelah orang-orang di sekitarnya pergi dengan nasib naas. Setelah ibunya dan teman seperjuangannya, dirinya hanya bisa berharap agar tidak kehilangan orang-orang di sekitarnya lagi, sebelum cita-cita umat manusia untuk terlepas dari kekangan tembok besar yang melindungi mereka dari titan-titan yang sudah siap menyantap mereka di luar sana tercapai.

"Eren..." seseorang yang lebih pendek yang duduk di sampingnya memanggilnya dengan nada datar, bermaksud menenangkannya. Tetapi pemuda yang bernama Eren di sampingnya masih terisak sambil mengeluarkan air mata dari mata zamrudnya.

"Eren, hentikan..." orang yang ternyata sang kopral muda Levi itu berbicara agak keras.

"Hiks... kopral, kenapa.. kenapa harus selalu ada korban..." Eren mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya, meskipun isakan kecil bibirnya masih bisa terdengar.

"Memang harus seperti itu, Eren." nada bicara Levi seperti meremehkan orang-orang yang sudah bertemu ajalnya di sana.

"Apa kopral tidak menghargai satupun yang berkorban demi ekspedisi kemarin!? Mengapa kopral hanya diam saja dengan muka datar itu!? Di mana hati nurani kopral Levi!?" Eren sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang dikarenakan oleh sepotong kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Eren!" Levi menghardik pemuda di sampingnya yang sudah kelewat batas untuknya.

"Sial!" Eren memukul meja di depannya. Kekuatan titannya masih berbekas dalam tubuh normalnya, hingga meja kayu itu sedikit retak.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan tua tersebut. Ya, sepi karena ditinggal pergi oleh keempat penghuni lainnya yang telah menempati alam sana. Tidak ada lagi yang membual tentang hasil kerja kerasnya membunuh banyak titan, tidak ada lagi satu-satunya wanita di kastil tua tersebut, juga dua orang lainnya yang turut ikut meramaikan suasana. Ya, semuanya hanya berlangsung sebentar bagi Eren.

"Kopral Levi..." Eren memecah keheningan yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit itu.

"Apa?" hanya jawaban singkat yang Levi berikan.

"Apakah kopral... juga merasa kehilangan?" mungkin Eren merasa bersalah atas perkataan kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi.

Jika bukan karena wajah datarnya yang sudah jadi trademark, mungkin Levi sekarang sudah menatap Eren dengan tatapan horor. Ya, tentu saja pertanyaan yang hanya berdasar keingin tahuan dari pemuda polos di sampingnya itu membuat dirinya terkejut. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat, Levi mulai bisa mengatur mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eren sesuai dengan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Memang kematian itu mengerikan, tidak dapat diprediksi, juga menyerang siapa saja, tidak peduli dengan baik buruknya mereka. Tentunya.. aku juga merasa kehilangan.. mereka telah menemaniku selama 4 tahun ini, dan dalam waktu yang singkat aku sudah tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi.." matanya lurus ke depan, tetapi dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah Eren lihat.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak untuk merasakan kehilangan dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku ingin memendam indra perasa dalam hatiku sedalam-dalamnya, dan itulah yang menjadikanku terlihat tidak peduli dengan orang di sekitarku." Levi menatap sendu meja di bawahnya, dan Eren yang duduk di sampingnya terheran-heran sekaligus terharu dengan kopral muda yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak sebulan lalu ini. Tentu saja karena baru kali ini Levi berbicara panjang lebar dihadapannya.

"Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku kembali merasakannya, terutama pada saat aku mulai masuk pasukan pengintai ini. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, teman-temanku yang ikut berjuang demi umat manusia harus mati mengenaskan di tangan titan. Aku mulai membuka diri, dan peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku." Eren tidak bisa berkata apapun mendengar cerita sang kopral muda yang cukup menyakitkan itu.

"Perlahan indra perasa dalam hatiku terbuka kembali. Aku mulai kembali merasakan kasih sayang terhadap teman, walaupun kuekspresikan dalam hati. Tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat, untukku kehilangan mereka. Kini aku telah mengikhlaskan kepergian mereka, demi kejayaan umat manusia." Helaan nafas panjang mengakhiri cerita singkat namun menyakitkan itu.

"Kopral..." Eren tentu tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar, tak pernah sekalipun Levi berbicara sepanjang itu, apalagi menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Sudahlah, meskipun kita menangisinya atau membawanya ke manapun, mereka tidak akan hidup lagi.." kalimat Levi barusan sedikit membuat Eren kaget.

"Tetapi, akan ada satu hal yang akan membuat kita selalu teringat dengan mereka, yaitu kenangan. Itulah penghubung kita dengan mereka, memutar piringan hitam yang tersimpan dalam memori diri." ekpresi terkejut Eren berganti menjadi senyuman tulus dan ikhlas ketika mendengar kalimat Levi. Kesedihannya perlahan menghilang, dan hatinya juga lebih tenang. Eren akan memberikan hal-hal terbaik dalam hidunya yang diberikan khusus untuk orang-orang disekitarnya yang telah membuat rajutan hidup dengannya, dan akan diputarnya suatu saat nanti.

Ya, mereka berdua menyadari jika suatu saat mereka pasti akan meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini. Karena itulah, mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup mereka hanya untuk terlarut dalam kesedihan, tetapi memanfaatkan sisa waktu yang diberikan Yang Maha Kuasa untuk melakukan hal-hal terbaik dalam hidup mereka, salah satunya adalah meraih cita-cita umat manusia untuk lepas dari cengkraman titan. Dan jika dibutuhkan, suatu saat mereka bisa memutar kenangan yang telah mereka buat, di manapun dan kapanpun.

-The end-

Yosh, aku kembali lagi dengan fic SnK. Maaf ya kalo OOC, nggak tau kenapa dapet ide gaje gini.. /dihajar/

Makasih banget bagi yang mau baca fic gaje ini, apalagi yang mau memberi kritik dan saran dalam bentuk review. Jangan kasih flame yaa..

Makasih buat yang ngasih review di fic sebelumnya, maaf ya jika fic sebelumnya kurang memuaskan. Saya masih baru.. ^^V

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan... jaa nee!


End file.
